Chronicles Of Nolfia: Kunama's Tale
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Under ReConstruction I was randomly reading through my fictions, and felt i could write in more detail for this Fiction. I have not deleted present chapters so you can still read them, but you may want to save a review for when the detailed versions arri
1. Nolfian Chronicles Part 1

Nolfian Chronicles Part 1

Archer looked at what was on the screen before him. A total mess and obliterated buildings as Malcolm had originally put it. So much for cleaning up after themselves, he thought.

"T'Pol, anyone down there?" he looked and tried to read her face but as usual none of human signs.

T'Pol replied, after looking and checking her findings, "I am not sure but according to scans there are only two biosigns on the planet. One of them I recognise as Andorian" Archer's eyes widened slightly

"Andorian?"  
"Yes Captain"  
"Perhaps it's our old friend Shran but what he's doing here I haven't a clue"

A British accent arose from the tactical station, "Perhaps he may have something to do with the obliteration"

"Maybe. Do you recognise the other bio sign?"

T'Pol rechecked, she thought she may have missed something but found that her initial check had been correct. "No Captain"

On an old Ocarian battle cruiser millions of light years from Enterprise's position, Ocarians were going about their daily business. On the Bridge, it was circular and gray with black highlights and the décor was bland. It was as though they lived in black and gray.

In the middle of this circle three chairs were positioned, the outmost two slightly behind the middle one, sat an aged man. His features were faded but his eyes still had the fiery glance that they could hold.

"How far is it to Nolfia?" Another Ocarian to the left near the wall answered monotonously. "3 days is estimated Sir"

The man nodded.

On the planet the two bio signs found by Enterprise earlier were huddled in a corner. One was blue, with blonde hair and blue antenna. The other was wolf like in appearance, a long brown tail with a white tip protruding from her rear.

"How long has it been Kunama?"  
"5 hours Shran and we have little food left"

"It would be better if it weren't so cold" The air was true to Shran's word, it was bitter and biting cold "Can I lean more?"

"Go ahead. You know..."  
"Know what?"  
"You look like hell gone cold"

Shran made a noise thatKunama thought a chuckle. She hope help would come soon, they wouldn't last forever though time dragged out. "You want to hear a bad joke?"

Shran looked at her and nodded, closing his eyes to clear his head. "Two men and a woman are hanging on a long line of rope that attached to a falling plane. One of the men goes "One of us is gonna hafta let go, or we all gonna die" after a long pause the woman says she'll let go and the men give her a large round of applause"

"Har. Har. Very amusing. What's that?" Shran lifted his arm to cast a shadow against his blue, chattering face. Kunama did the same and noticed a small, black object slowly moving towards them. "Perhaps they are here to kill us"

"Maybe. We should keep moving" Shran's face scrunched up, he hated to move. It was far too cold. But he nodded glumly.

They arose, Kunama hoisted their belongings, or what remained of them over her left shoulder, and Shran leant on her right side. They carefully moved to some barricaded rubble around 3 meters away, or so Kunama estimated but the moving object flew in that direction and landed before them.

"That's Starfleet" Shran uttered before he passed out.

Fre'ana caught him and heaved him over her free shoulder. She stood before the little carriage that rested before her. The door opened, Kunama held her breath. She knew little of this thing before her, and they only one who seemed to know was Shran.

Archer opened the door and had to put his hand over his eyes for the sun was glaring into his eyes. He carefully stepped out followed by an all too eager Engineer. Archer went foreword a little and registered the figure standing rigid in front of them. He could see the figure checking him out but he wasn't sure of the reason. He then studied the figure looks, wolf like with bite marks on his or her ears.

He then saw the heap that was leaning on her shoulder, he couldn't identify who exactly it was but knew it was an Andorian.

The figure finally spoke. "Who may I ask who are you?" The voice sounded very military but with the hint of softness.

"I am Captain Jonathon Archer of the Starship Enterprise. This is my Chief Engineer, Commander Charles Tucker. Can we have your name?"

The figure nodded. "I am Kunama, of the Nolfian Guard. Are you the people who destroyed this world?" Archer raised an eyebrow. Tucker answered her.

"No, we're not the ones"  
"Are you sure?"

Tucker nodded. "My friend needs medical attention. I assume you have medical staff" Archer dipped his head. "Yes, Doctor Phlox is the best all round. Who's your friend?"

"I believe you have met him before. Shran"Kunama stepped foreword. She felt she could trust these people who looked so vulnerable.

"Yeah, we've met him before." Tucker exclaimed, rifting through his hair with one hand whilst settling the other on his hip. Fingers outstretched.

"Come on. Let's get Shran checked over"

Kunama nodded and went towards them, Tucker helped with getting Shran into the pod.

Archer sighed and followed suit. They eventually got the unconscious Andorian seated in the Pod; with him slightly resting on Kunama 's shoulder of which didn't seem to mind. "Let's go back to Enterprise Trip" Trip smiled slightly and piloted the little shuttle back towards Enterprise.

Archer sat opposite the two people. "So, how did you two meet?"

Kunama, whose had closed her eyes, opened them and studied the face of the Captain. "I saved his life once, we met again, he saved mine, twice in a row."

"Yes, Shran likes paying back his debts."  
"You not like him?"  
"He's alright. So, what race are you?"

"I did mention that earlier Captain." Kunama blinked twice. Archer could see it was a sign of irritation "I am from Nolfia. We owned it before it was decimated by enemy ranks. Orders came from the armies because the government was corrupt then and mainly full of greedy diplomats who didn't know what right and wrong was and all those who tried to set the governments were squashed like ka'jrk's"

"What's a ka'jrk?" Trip said loudly.

One of Kunama 's eyes darted towards Trip's direction, "I believe you would call it a fly or parasite"

Archer had noticed the trick Kunama had just preformed "How'd you do that?" The eye moved back to it normal position. "The eye?" Archer nodded. "It's a trick most Nolfians can't do, I have done it since I was a pup"

Archer raised his eyebrows but lowered them again. He set his head against the pod's wall. Kunama audibly sighed and yawned, revealing very canine like teeth, Archer noted the incisors were huge compared to that of a normal wolf or dog. Trip had noticed too. The tongue was huge and thin too.

Kunama regained her normal posture and noticed the two starring at her. "What is it you are staring at?"

Archer and Trip hastily apologised. Soft moans could be heard and Kunama felt the vibration of Shran's voice box. Archer and Kunama looked at Shran in unison. "Shran?" Kunama inquired. His voice was croaky and silent. "Where... are we?"

Kunama 's long, scarred ears twitched. "We are on a shuttle pod, with Captain Archer. Do you remember him?" Shran nodded, "How could I forget him" His eyes were still closed. Kunama placed a hand on his arm. "You're cold"

Archer reached into a storage bin and got a couple of blankets. "These should help" He removed the casings, stood and gently laid both over Shran.

* * *

**Sorry guys, going to hafta leave at this point in time. I'll be back though and don't forget to Review!**


	2. Nolfian Chronicles Part 2

Nolfian Chronicles Part 2

Tucker looked at them. It was quite evident that Shran had hypothermia. "How long you two been on that planet before we arrived?"

Kunama drew Shran in closer to her and then looked at the Commander. "We arrived shortly after the obliteration. Apparently whoever had obliterated Nolfia was still in the vicinity and decided to have fun by shooting upon our vessel and destroying it. We escaped in time."

Archer looked at her warmly and they exchanged glances. "You must've have been scared"

"Scared? I'm a Nolfian Soldier, General to be more precise Captain. I cannot afford to be scared in these situations."  
"Of course"

Tucker turned back to his consol and steadied the little craft towards the ship before them

"We're nearly there, just 10 more minutes"

Tucker adjusted all the necessaries.

"We've been granted permission to go home eh?"

* * *

Archer smiled at Tucker's lame joke. Kunama however, just looked at the American quizzically. An hour later Kunama found herself in what Archer called a Sickbay. They had laid Shran on a bio bed and their Doctor was telling Archer on whether he thought Shran would survive.

Kunama studied the technical appliances that Phlox evidently used. Archer and Tucker had long left to give Kunama some time to assert herself to her surroundings.

Phlox looked up at her and looked at her physique. Her arm muscles showed through her tank top and the calf muscles did exactly the same. She had long black hair that reached her small waist and it had red and yellow highlights within. He walked up to her and coughed slightly. She turned abruptly.

"Doctor, you are stealthy" Kunama was surprised he had crept upon her so quietly

"Thank you Kunama. Are you all right? You seem a little distant"  
"My home world has gone and the man I trust my life with has hypo… hypo"

"Hypothermia" Phlox finished for her "You have not cried"

"Nolfians find it very difficult to cry."  
"Ah, I see"  
"Will he live?"

Kunama turned back towards the monitors that she was studying.

"Yes. He will survive. How many times did he wake?"  
"Thrice"  
"Captain Archer has asked me to tell you that you are welcome to stay as long as you like"

Kunama turned to face the Denobulan. Her ears brought foreword. "He did?" The Doctor nodded and smiled.

"What about Shran?"

Phlox smile faded a little. "I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Captain Archer about that" Kunama's ears drooped a little.

"Where can I find him?"  
"On the Bridge would be the best possibility"  
"Can I go and ask him?"  
"Yes. Would you like someone to show the way?"  
"Yes. Thank you Doctor"

Just then Lieutenant Reed entered. He saw the two and walked over to them. "Captain Archer would like to speak to you"

Kunama nodded and the two walked out of sickbay. Kunama noted the man walked with precision.

"What do you do on this ship?"

Malcolm glanced at her and smiled a little. "Weapons and Security"

"Weapons is more of what I do. Can I have the pleasure of who you are?"  
"Sure. I'm Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. Yours?"  
"I'm General Kunama."  
"A General?"  
"Yes Lieutenant"  
"That's a job I wouldn't mind having"

Kunama laughed. "I'm starting to like you already Lieutenant"

She saw the Lieutenant smile and they walked on. Malcolm knew Kunama and himself would get along fine depending on whether she decided to stay. "I hear you came here with an Andorian"

Kunama sighed audibly.

"Shran? Yes, he is in Sickbay recovering. Your Doctor is…is unsure on whether he'll survive or not"  
"Oh"

They continued walking along the corridors past several crewmembers going the other way. Reed led Kunama to part of the wall and pressed a button by the side of a line, Kunama brow furrowed. "You'll see why in a moments time."

* * *

Shran knew nothing at first when he finally opened his weary eyelids. A blasting white light reigned over his vision. So he waited, waited for that reassurance of his fellow friend and Nolfian Kunama.

"Kunama?" No one responded so he tried again

"Kunama? You there?"  
"Ah, you're awake" that did not sound like Kunama.

"How do you feel?"

His vision cleared a little and he could just make out a head and something of a dark colour.

"Where am I?"  
"You're in Sickbay"  
"Where's Kunama?"

Shran felt so weak, his eyes adjusted further.

"She's with Captain Archer. She'll be back soon."  
"I want to see her now"

His voice sounded with utmost urgency.

"I'll see what I can do for you but I need you to rest."  
"Why is it so cold?"

Shran's vision came back with full vengeance, he saw the Denobulan doctor to the right of him.

"I'll raise the thermostat a little. Get some rest"

Shran was only too happy to comply. He knew where he was and he knew nothing would happen to him because Kunama wouldn't allow it to.

* * *

Kunama allowed herself to be guided by the Captain she had met only what seemed minutes ago. "Have you considered my offer?"

Her mind was in two places. She was worried about Shran. The uncertainty of him surviving the hypothermia was killing her. She hated long silences in knowing how people would fare. She wasn't aware he had asked her a question until Malcolm, who had joined them at Captain's invite, nudged her gently.

"I apologize. You were saying?"  
"I said have you considered on my offer yet?"  
"Yes but I have not yet decided. To be frank with you Captain, I am more worried about Shran"

Archer looked at her long and hard. He found it hard to read what she might have been thinking.

"He can stay as well as long as he doesn't do any damage to the ship"  
"You mean it?"

Archer nodded and he saw what was quite evidently a smile that reached all the way to Kunama's large eyes.

"I… oh hell…thank you Captain. I hope I won't become a hindrance"

Archer smiled, "I assure you that you won't be a hindrance, more of a helper. I'm sure Malcolm could use your expertise"

Kunama saw Malcolm smile a little and smiled herself. Archer extended his hand,

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise".

Kunama looked at the hand gesture and looked at Archer quizzically. She wasn't sure what the hell this was but it looked rather rude to her. Malcolm was the only who saw her look. Leaning towards her, he whispered what it meant and she nodded in acknowledgement. She took the hand warmly and shook it gently.

She was just about to express her gratitude when Doctor Phlox cut her off on the COM.

"Archer here. What is it Doc?"  
"Captain, Shran is requesting to see Kunama immediately"

Archer smiled and nodded to Malcolm to show Kunama the way there. "They'll be there in a few moments."  
"Thank you Captain. Phlox out"

* * *

Malcolm led Kunama out of the Ready Room and onto the bridge. She received certain looks from the bridge crew, especially from the woman on her left. He ears were pointy and her face complacent. Kunama looked at them one by one before they left. Studying what they looked like but the woman she saw first confused her. She couldn't read anything from her facial expression. Malcolm tapped her on the shoulder, which helped her to re-assert to the task at hand.

They entered the turbo lift and the soft swish of the door closed behind them. "How long have you been on that planet with Shran?"

Kunama looked at the black haired man. He amused her so much and she felt she was in safe hands.

"I have no idea but I estimate about three weeks" Malcolm's brow rose.  
"Three weeks?"

Kunama solemnly nodded. Malcolm glanced at her for a brief moment and saw the confused look. "Anything wrong?"

"The woman on the left of us. What's her name?"  
"The one with the pointy ears?"  
"Yes Lieutenant"

Malcolm smiled. "She's Sub-Commander T'Pol. She's a Vulcan…"

"Vulcan?" Malcolm nodded. "What's a Vulcan?"

Malcolm leaned gently against the turbo lift wall and thought.

" They're a race who believe in logic and they repress their emotions. Many humans find them annoying to be with but when you get used to them, they're actually all right to be with"  
"Repress? What is that?"  
"They don't show their emotions."

Malcolm went back to standing.

"I see. Then that would explain why I couldn't read her facial expression. Well, that's a lie. The only thing I got from her was a sour look"

Malcolm chuckled. "She doesn't mean to look that way General, but she's thinking of other things. She's the science officer of Enterprise"

"Oh."

Kunama understood. She would have to talk with this Vulcan. She sounded intriguing. The swish of the doors was yet again heard and they exited quickly.

"Does she interest you?"

"Who does?" Kunama thought for a moment "You mean the Vulcan?"  
"Yes"  
"I would like to speak with her yes."

* * *

They entered sickbay, Shran was still lying down but his eyes were open. Kunama rushed to his side. "Shran. You okay?" Shran eyes darted towards her and the eyelids crinkled. He smiled warmly.

"Yes Kunama I am better then I was"  
"That's good to hear. I was worried about you"  
"I know. So was I?"

Kunama took his hand in hers. She thought it would help him further.

"Captain Archer says we can stay as long we want on Enterprise"  
"He said that?"  
"I wouldn't lie to you Shran."  
"I know you wouldn't. I just find it hard to believe"

Kunama just rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand gently.

"We shall stay?"  
"Only if you do"  
"Then tell Archer that we'll be happy to stay"  
"I will"  
"Kunama"  
"Shran?"  
"I love you"

Shran fell asleep as he saw Kunama smile at what he had just said.

* * *

Kunama knew she finally found the one she loved. Mother would have a fit if she knew that she had fallen in love with an Andorian if she were still alive but thankfully for Shran and herself she wasn't and couldn't protest against their will. Father on the other hand liked the Andorian and wouldn't have minded the pairing.

She would let him know as soon as possible. She let go of his hand and laid it gently across his chest. She noted how well the silver sheet laying upon him matched his blue skin perfectly.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	3. Nolfian Chronicles Part 3

Nolfian Chronicles Part 3

After many hours watching Shran's sleeping face Reed had led her to her new quarters. She found it suitable and the taste of décor was okay. Reed showed her how to use many of the little gadgets that were situated around the room such as a small radio.

She found the radio useful. She could tune into the Nolfian frequency and listen to traditional Nolfian music.

Kunama looked at the digital clock, 3 hours before she would check in with Phlox. He had wanted a medical file on her seeming as she was staying. She lay upon her bunk. It was narrow but comfortable and the sheets were clean for once.

For what they used as blankets to keep Shran and herself warm weren't exactly desirable. They had been hides from the planet's once native Shalak. A type of four-legged deer with large ears and horns. The horns bent back on the living creature, rigged nearer the top of the horns. The colours were desert colouring to camouflage themselves against predators.

She checked the clock again. 2 hours and 57 minutes before she had to leave. She wondered on what occupation she'd take up, she liked fighting but she didn't have to fight all the time. Enterprise, for sure wouldn't be attacked 24:7.

The door chimed. 'Who could be ringing round' Kunama thought as she answered

"Enter"

The door opened with a soft swoosh and a figure walked into the room. She looked at the figure. To her own surprise it was the lieutenant.

"Can I help you Malcolm?"

"I thought we could test out how good you are"

"With what exactly?"

"Your fighting skills"

"All right but I have a appointment with your Doctor"

"Ah yes. Him"

Kunama laughed, her tongue turning up slightly.

"Did I say something to amuse you?"

"Lieutenant Reed. You have one hell of a sense of humour"

"Thanks. Shall we?"

"Yeah"

Kunama rose from the bunk and followed him out. They walked silently out in the corridors.

"Did the captain tell you of our mission?"

"No... Why?"

"He asked me to tell you to meet him after your appointment if he hadn't"

"I'll be there"

The reached the end of the corridor and entered the turbo lift. Kunama's tail twitched back and forth.

The lift shunted to a stop and the doors opened to another grey corridor.

"Malcolm"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of Course you can"

"Why is everything grey, blue and silver?"

"Standard colours."  
"Shran would like them"

"I take it you don't?"

"I'm used to Nolfian issue, but I could learn to accommodate"

"Here we are"

Malcolm showed Kunama through a door, which opened to a spacey room and exercise bikes and other equipment at one end and a blue metallic mat at the other. Malcolm gave Kunama a moment to take a look around. She gave a thorough inspection.

"What now?" Kunama asked.

Malcolm unzipped his jumpsuit a little. "Well, we get down to easier clothing and just fight, well, when you're fighting for no cause to it it's called Sparring."

"By easier clothing do you mean like, a shirt and shorts kinda thing?"

"Yes. Good thing I'm not on duty"

"Let's get down to it then Malcolm"

"Right"

Malcolm took his jumpsuit off and his boots. They were off within the minute. He looked over to where Kunama stood. She was removing her shoddy boots. Next came off her trousers revealing semi tight black shorts after that came off the top of which, along with her beige trousers were very mucky with the planet's sand. Underneath she wore a black semi tight top.

She tied back her black hair and ran her finger though her face. She then looked at Malcolm and grinned.

Or what Malcolm thought was a grin

"Ready."

"Right. We shall fight upon the mat."

"I must apologise in advance for any injuries I may give you. I'm a bit heavy-handed, at times"

"Well, let's just see how it goes, hmm?"

"I think I can go by that"

"Good"

They both took their places at opposite ends on the mat.

"Ready Kunama?"

"I'm waiting for you Malcolm"

Reed smiled. He got himself ready then advanced, a little faster then he normally would have but when he got to where Kunama was, he found she wasn't there anymore and the next thing he knew he was on his front. He quickly scrambled up and turned. Only to see Kunama doing a back flip and readying herself for his next try.

The doors opened causing Reed to look round. Shran entered with Commander Tucker and Captain Archer, Shran was partially leaning on Archer for support. Archer spoke up.

"We thought we'd come here. We got word that you two would be fighting, or sparring to say the least. Don't let us stop you"

"And you might want to concentrate on the fight Lieutenant Reed. Kunama is a very sneaky person" Shran commented and he was right. Next Reed knew Kunama had flipped on his back but he managed to re-assert himself and pulled her down with him.

After an hour of similar treatment with the occasional clapping and cheering from the Andorian, Reed managed to finally flip Kunama over. She made no effort to get up. He looked at her, she was panting heavily. He rubbed the back of his neck and then offered a hand to the exhausted Nolfian beside him.

She rolled over onto her back and lay still for a moment. Only then did she clasped her hand into his and he pulled her up. A stony silence fell. They listened to the short, raspy breaths Kunama was breathing to.

"Lieutenant. You're very good." Shran muttered. Trip looked at Shran curiously.

"Why do ya say that?"

"Kunama was the best fighter in her legion. No one, that's including me, could beat her in a sparring match. Then he comes along and beats her"

"It wasn't easy Shran" Malcolm breathed.

"Well, you two better get back into your clothing after a good long shower. You're on duty in an hour might I remind you?"

"Yes sir"

Archer and Trip left them to it. Shran paused before going out. Kunama looked at him.

"I'll meet you in Sickbay Shran"  
"Of course. Do hurry"

"After a hot shower. Go. Phlox must be wondering where you've got to"

Shran smiled warmly and slid out of the gym.

Kunama went to her things but then Malcolm touched her on the shoulder, bringing her up sharply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you should know there are showers here" Reed waved a gestured hand in the air.

"You didn't. I have just got a lot on the mind at the moment. Showers? Here? How useful."

"Yeah. They're useful here"

"On our old Nolfian vessels you had to walk back to your own quarters to bathe when you went to the gym. It's the procedure I'm used to."

"You'll get used to this way soon enough. Follow me"

"I do hope you have brushes in there"

"Hang on"

Reed went to a secretive cupboard in the far corner and brought out a black brush and returned to Kunama and they continued for the shower.

Kunama entered into a shower cubicle. It was fairly spacey and had a metal ledge to put accessories on. She laid the hairbrush and her Nolfian necklace on it and removed her present clothing attire. She put them in a place out of reach of the water along with her other clothing.

She went back and turned the water on. Refreshing cold water rushed down and cascaded upon Kunama. She moaned inaudibly. The water was to her approval, just the right temperature.

Twenty minutes later she came out of the shower fully dressed. Lieutenant Reed came out three minutes later and saw Kunama fastening a necklace around her furry neck.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Couldn't do a favour for me could you?"

"Sure. What would you like me to do?"

"I can't quite brush my back and tail. Could you?"

"Sure"

Malcolm put his boots to one side and took the brush from Kunama and started to carefully brush Kunama's back, being carefully not to hurt her.

"You can brush a little more vigorously you know"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Same thing Shran said. Nolfian fur has to be brushed with vigour otherwise knots occur. And it's hell getting them out. It doesn't hurt that I can assure you of Malcolm"

"All right"

And with that he brushed harder and with quicker strokes. Working his way down through the thick brown fur he reached the long tail, he took hold of it with one hand and brushed it thoroughly with the other. The whole process took half an hour for Reed to work out all the knots and tangles he found.

"So what do you like doing in your spare time Malcolm?"

"Oh, I like reading and going over reports."

"I have never seen a man so dedicated to his work before. You're truly are a workaholic"

Reed chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"I'm sorry it's taking you so long"

"Don't be. I'm not supposed to be on duty for half an hour at least. What do you like doing in your spare time Kunama?"

"Running, sparring as you call it, Writing, Dancing and singing though I hardly get the chance. It's customary on Nolfia for the men to dance and sing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Is it the other way round for you?"

"In a way yes."

"I see"

"There, finished"

Reed let the tip of the tail, which had a white tinge, drop where it twitched in response. He handed back the brush to Kunama and then fastened the zipper to the back of her uniform all the way back up. She turned.

"Thanks Malcolm"

"Anytime. Does that necklace stand for anything?"

Kunama lifted the necklace and smiled

"Yes. It's my family coat of arms. Take a closer look' Reed leaned in and did as he was told. He noticed a faint but distinct glow in the middle. 'Normally it would have gone to the son but my parents didn't have any to sons to hand it down to, so I was the main candidate"

"Looks nice"

"Yeah. My children will have it handed down to them when I go."

"Were your parents nice to you?"

"Father yes, mother definitely not. We never got on and she wanted me to become a singer because of my voice, you know?'

Malcolm nodded solemnly, listening to her every word

'Well, I thought it wasn't what I wanted to do for a job career. She got annoyed at the time and she still is, old woman. I got along more with my father. He was the understanding type. What about you Malcolm?"

Malcolm paused. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her but asked about hers all the same and felt it was right. He must have dazed off because Kunama was shaking by the shoulder a little.

"Malcolm? You there?"

"What? Oh sorry. Must have daydreamed. Can I tell you later?"

"Sure. What time?"

"I'll call you."

"All right. By the look on your face, you must had a harsh childhood"

"Yeah"

"Well, we'll talk about it then Malcolm. Otherwise you'll be late for duty. You have fifteen minutes left to get there and five minutes would be taken up by you putting your boots back on" Kunama winked, Malcolm smiled and started putting on his black boots.

"I'll see you later Malcolm"

And with Kunama swiftly and elegantly left the gym leaving a smiling and relieved Lieutenant Reed behind.


	4. Nolfian Chronicles Part 4

Nolfian Chronicles Part 4

Lieutenant Reed finished putting his boots on and tying the laces together tightly. He hoped his talk with Kunama later on would help with the bad dreams he's been having recently. Being beaten by his Father was not experienced he cared to remember.

Malcolm sighed and ran a hand through his black short hair and strode out of the room

Kunama wished she had a watch. Walking down the corridors was a long business when walking alone. She thought of her arrogant mother and cheerful father. She wasn't concentrating on where she was going.

She literally bumped into Travis Mayweather. Kunama, taken by surprise had fall on her backside and sickening crunch was heard. Travis had to take several steps back in order not to fall over. He regained his balance and went straight to her. Kunama was slightly dazed.

"Oh my god. I didn't quite see you there General." He extended a hand for her but she didn't take it. He gently shook her shoulder and she jumped with a start.

"Sor…" Kunama's faced winced. "Ah, I think I broke something"

"Sorry"

"Not your fault. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. Not concentrating on where I'm going. Could you help?"

"Sure."

Travis bent a little and grasped Kunama's shoulders while took hold of his arms. He pulled her up a little too fast for his own liking and Kunama's face told him how painful that was.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Wonder how that's going to be fixed now?"

"Probably with Phlox's magic medical cures"

"Haha. Ow, that bloody hurts."

"Want me to help you to sickbay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Ensign…?"

"Ensign Travis Mayweather. I see Malcolm has been teaching the rank insignia"

"Yeah. Ow."

"Come on"

Kunama wrapped an arm round Travis' shoulders for support and he leads her to sickbay

Shran looked at the ceiling. It was silvery blue. One of his favourite colours but his thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the doors. He turned his head to see who it was. His face fell as he saw Kunama enter with the help of the helmsman.

"Kunama!"

"I'm all right Shran. Just something broken that's all."

Phlox then came over.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"I think I sat on my tail. Ow. I kinda bumped hard into Ensign Mayweather and fell backwards."

"Ah. That's unfortunate. Could you lie on that biobed please?"

Kunama cautiously looked at the biobed in the middle of the room and nodded. Travis offered to help her and she nodded. She laid herself, with some help from the young boomer on her front. The tail had fallen and hung, causing Kunama's face to wince. Shran, who had by now approached them, gently lifted it to the middle and of course, Kunama yelped.

"Stand back" Phlox announced. He pressed a button, which made the biobed which Kunama was lying on go into a hole at one side of Sickbay. A screen lit up telling Phlox all the necessary information

"What's she broken?"

"Her tail bone has snapped in two but the bone seems to be already mending itself again. All I can do is help it with the process"

"So, what do you have to do? Asked Travis.

"Just plaster it and bandage it. It seems the Nolfian anatomy has a faster mending time then to humans".

Phlox pressed the button again and Kunama came out again.

"Well? My tail has broken hasn't it?"

"Yes. It's snapped in two but it's well on the way to healing. It seems the Nolfian anatomy has a faster mending rate than that of an average human. All it needs is a plaster and bandage."

"That's good then."

Kunama looked at the good Doctor and shifted her eyes from him to Shran then back to Phlox.

"I might as well do it whilst your there. No need for you to move. It would only cause you more pain and more damage"

"Right. I'll just stay here then"

"I'd better get to the bridge, otherwise I'll be late for my shift. I hope it heals, I'm real sorry about that"

"No problem Ensign"

Travis smiled, showing all his white teeth then hurriedly exited Sickbay.

Phlox quietly but skillfully plastered and bandaged the tail. Kunama put up a brave face, only wincing every now and then. Half an hour later Phlox was finished.

"There, you're all done. I even finished your medical file. A little earlier than I had anticipated but earlier the better."

"So I can leave now?"

"Yes, and so can Shran. His body temperature is back to it should be for him"

"Great. Thanks Doc"

"I am also grateful"

"Anytime"

Kunama carefully got off the biobed.

"Nearly forgot"

"What's that?"

"A painkiller. To kill the pain"

"Right. Thanks."

Kunama bent down a little so Phlox could press a hyperspray to her neck. She stood straight afterwards. They said their byes to Phlox and left Sickbay.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I am rather hungry"

"You would be Shran. This way"

"You seem to know your way around all ready"

"Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker showed me the way round. You're right. Enterprise is a magnificent ship"

"I sure hope she is"

"Commander! You startled me"

"Sorry I didn't mean to it's just that Cap'n Archer's waiting for you. If ya want I can take Shran to the mess."

Tucker offered. Kunama paused, waiting for Shran's thought. He nodded. Kunama smiled and took his hand and shook it warmly.

"I'll come by after my meeting the Captain. Bye Sir, Shran" Kunama turned and left.

"What happened to her tail?"

"She bumped into one of your bridge crew and fell backwards on her tail. It snapped in two"

"Ouch"

"May we go?"

"Right. This way"

Tucker led Shran all the way to the mess. It was the end of the lunch period when they arrived so there wasn't a lot of crew dinging there. Only about 13 were there Shran estimated.

Kunama hurried along the corridors, her tail hanging limply. She entered the turbo lift and pressed the button for the bridge. When she entered the one named T'Pol looked at her but Kunama just blinked.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Ah yes. Let's talk about it in my Ready Room. Shall we?"

Kunama followed the legend into the Ready Room.

"I've been talking to my superior about Shran and yourself. IS Shran any different?"

"He doesn't call humans pink skins anymore and he's much more friendly then he was"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why Sir?"

"Well, Admiral Forrest said that if Shran and Yourself are up for it and do what I say more or less you could work on Enterprise. You would work in the fields that you're skilled in. That I imagine would Weapons and Security for you Kunama"

"Indeed it would Sir"

"What do you think Shran would go for?"

"Knowing him, His line of work would prove him as Security Sir"

"I'll let the Admiral know and I'll let you know what he says."

"Thank you Sir"

"That's good. Oh and Shran will be sharing with someone else. I hope that'll be fine with him"

"He's not used to not having his own space but he will get used to it soon enough"

"Great. By the way. Did you notice that you're also sharing?"

"No I didn't Sir"

"You're sharing with Ensign Sato. She's our Communications officer. I feel you'll get along fine with her. Do Nolfians have a language?"

"Yes we do Sir"

"She passed a word to me that she'd love to learn your language."

"I'll teach it her then. It's the least I can do"

"Right. I hope you enjoy your stay Kunama. We have movie nights on Fridays. The films are usually good, if you want to understand some of earths' culture then that's a good thing to do. Dismissed"

Kunama nodded and began to leave when Archer said something to her.

"What happened to your tail?" Kunama turned to face him. "h, I bumped into your helmsman, I fell backwards breaking my tail into two parts. Don't worry, it's well on the way in mending"

"I hope Travis apologized?"

"Profusely"

"Ha. Ha"

Kunama smiled and left the Ready Room.

Archer went to his computer in the room. And reached for the nearby comm. Button.

"Archer to Sato. Could you open a channel with Admiral Forrest?"  
"Yes sir" came the soft reply.

And soon enough Admiral Forrest's face appeared on the screen. The face smiled at the sight of Archer.

"Hello Jon. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Kunama and Shran again Sir"

"Ah yes. Is Kunama Nolfian?"

"Yes why?"

"Well, we've only just been contacted by Nolfia, her home world and they need to get in touch with her. They lost touch three to four years ago. Apparently someone has died and has left a child in Kunama's care but of course Kunama isn't on Nolfia, she's with you."

"Would you like to speak to her?"

"If that's possible Jon"

"Right, I'll be right back."

Archer hurried out onto the bridge.

"T'Pol. Do you know where Kunama has just gone?"

"I believe she's headed to the Mess hall"

"Thanks"

Archer exited and 20 minutes later arrived at the mess hall to find Kunama standing by a table with Shran laughing. He approached them.

"Sorry Kunama to bother you again but Admiral Forrest has some rather urgent news for you"

"He has? What kind of news?"

"You'll find out then. Follow me."

"I'll be right back Shran"

"All right. I won't go anywhere"

Kunama smiled and followed the Captain out of the Mess hall and into the corridor. They kept in perfect step with each other all the way to Archer's ready room

"The screens' there" Archer gestured. Kunama nodded and sat in front of the screen where she saw the aging Admiral.

"Admiral"

"Ah, Kunama. I have some news for you"

"What news would that be Admiral"

"Well, we've just been contacted by your home world, Nolfia. They must have thought you had contacts here. Anyway, they told us if we knew where you were to pass along a very important message. The message is that someone on Nolfia has recently passed away."

"Do you know their name Sir?"

"I'm afraid not but I'm sure you'll be able to find out when Enterprise reaches Nolfia. Please tell Captain Archer that Enterprise is to go to Nolfia"

"I will Admiral"

"Well, that person who passed away left something they call a 'mepan'. I don't suppose you know what that means?"

"Will"

"Ah yes. Well, the person who passed away left a child in your care. A male child"

"I see"

"They inform me that it's very important you take care of him. They say you know him well."

"I do not remember any child in Nolfia but then again it's been a long time since I've been in Nolfia"

"So, shall I send them word you will accept the child?"

Kunama paused to think about it but then looked up at the Admiral.

"Yes Sir. I will"

"I'll let them know."

Forrest smiled and nodded.

"I heard you're a General"

"That's correct Sir"

"So in Nolfia what's that equal to?"

"I believe it would be equal to Captain"

"What are your higher ranks?"

"Well there's soldier, then it's Ke'an which is lieutenant in your language then it's general and then it's Ke'mar which is equal to Admiral which is the last and final rank"

"I'm amazed. Well, I must leave you General. I think you should be referred to with that rank. See you later General and you Jon."

"Bye Sir"

Forrest gave a nod and disappeared from the screen, which then went blank.

"Well General?"

"The Admiral asks me to tell you that he wishes you to go to Nolfia"

"Right. Do you know what co-ordinates that is?"

"Yes. Shall I give them to your helmsman?"

"Yes. I'll just go and inform him that you're going to give him his directions"

Archer smiled and left. Kunama paused and looked out the window. The stars rushing past but still looked as beautiful as they were stationary. She stood and left the small Ready Room.

"Ah. Just tell them to him and we'll be off"

Kunama nodded and carefully made her way to where the young an was sitting and whispered them into his ear. He nodded and entered them into the computer.

"I'll contact you when we get there"

"Yes sir" Kunama turned and left

"She'll make a very good officer if she decides to join Starfleet. What do you think of her Sub Commander?"

"I think she's a very cable being. She knows on the agenda and if she doesn't, she makes sure she finds it out first before careering into a vendetta"

"I agree."


	5. Nolfian Chronicles Part 5

**Nolfian Chronicles Part 5**

It took 3 days before they reached Nolfia.

"Visual?"

"Yes sir"

Soon the planet came on the screen. Green land with mostly blue for the oceans around them. They saw what looked like sailing ships on the oceans. huge white sails billowing in the wind that the crew couldn't hear.

"Looks rather like Earth colour-wise. Archer to Kunama"

"Kunama here. What can I do for you Sir?" Replied Kunama, she sounded exhausted.

"Could you come to the bridge? There's something you might just want to see"

"I'm on my way. Kunama out"

"Sir, they're hailing us" Hoshi reported to her CO confidently.

"Open a channel" Archer asked her. Smilinga little

"Yes sir"

A Nolfian appeared on Enterprise's screen. His fur was jet black with a white streak across the forehead and he was dressed in white clothing with a design running along the sleeves. In the background, further Nolfians could be seen, carrying plates and packages.

"This is Senator Cruzan of the Ku'Sar tribe. State your name and business" He said

"My name is Captain Jonathan Archer. We're from earth. A crewmember of my ship has come to collect a child"

As Archer was speaking to the Senator,Kunama entered and as soon as she did the senator's face lit up, instantly recognising his old friend and General of his Legions

"Du General Kunama. Co sie nien ta?"

Kunama bowed to the Senator and equally replied

"Ge un ta Seskan Cruzan. Co sie nien ta?"

"Ge un ta. Wieno ma sche miesta col nantu nunto Enterprise?"

"Tan Seskan. Kaptin Archer fro'wa dien vema."

"Tan. Tan. Me trun meano gun de a pup?"

"Tan Seskan"

"Tra meano Kaptin Archer gunwa te jun ja ono jem tanto crea ka yu Nolfia fo banquo"

"Me lo Seskan"

"Bu General"

The screen went back and everyone just stared at Kunama. Archer smiled and turned to her.

"I heard my name being mentioned"

"Yes Sir that you did." Kunama replied with a smile

"So what did he say?" Archer asked, placing a hand on the back of his chair and slightly leaning on it.

"He invited your bridge crew and yourself for a banquet down on Nolfia so we can talk about what we came for"

"I see. How many speak English?"

"A few. Most of the Senators have learnt it. If you ask me Sir, I think everyone on Nolfia should learn the language." Kunama slightly laughed. Reed smiled slightly and Travis had grinned.

Archer nodded and smiled. "Let's go crew."

Archer, T'Pol, Reed, Hoshi, Travis and Kunama left the bridge one by on being replaced by other members of crew. They went to the launch bay and entered shuttle pod 1. They had visited Engineering to invite Trip along and he went along. They barely fitted in the small craft.

Travis took the helm and flew the craft out of the launch bay, once it was depressurized, and flew down to the planet that was called Nolfia.

"So, is there anything that should and should not be done?" Archer asked

"Yes. If a senator bows to you, you must bow back or he may see it as being rude."

"I see" Archer nodded in understanding. He didn't want to offend Kunama's people.

"And always ask how they are?"

Trip looked up. "An how do we do that?"

"Co sie nien ta means how are you. Nien and ta is pronounced as one word. He or she will answer Ge un ta meaning she or he is well or Ne un ta is unwell."

"Right" Trip acknoledged whilst others gave a small nod or smile.

15 minutes later and the craft landed safely in a nearby clearing next to a large building. Archer was the first to depart from the small craft, the rest followed with Kunama bringing up the rear.

Archer looked at their surroundings. Trees littered everywhere, growing strait and strong. Flowers cheerings up the sidewalks and could be seen in what looked like balconies on the windows of buildings nearby. The sky was blue and hardly a cloud in sight. Brightly coloured Birds could be seen flying at high speeds towards the buildings or to trees where they were nesting.

"Beautiful" Archer exclaimed

"That was the general idea but to my taste, I think the architecture is poor. This way Sir" Kunama gestured, moving in front of the group.

"Right" Archer acknoledged, nodding his head slightly.

They followed Kunama to a square to which was immaculately covered with green planting and incredulous stonework. The square was filled with Nolfians of all shapes and sizes. Kunama led the small group to a large building to the south.

They entered through the double doors where several Nolfians in white dress greeted them. They looked smart and all had a sword in scabbard attached to their waists. The oldest of the seven there stepped foreword and bowed. The crew and Kunama bowed back.

The Elder smiled, went up to Kunama and shook hands withhers profusely, which eventually ended in a mutual hug. both of them clapping each other on the back. Archer and T'Pol looked at each, and Archer smiled. To him, this was very Roman like. If he had his histroy facts right that was.

"General Kunama. Daughter of Kiro and Kre'Endo. It is good to see you again. Are you well old friend?"

"I am well Senator Cruzan." Kunama smiled, nodding. Her tail swifting side to side gently. Flowing with the wind that was thrusting old leaves around.

"And are your friends well?" Cruzan asked, looking at a few of them, Travis in particular.

"Yes they are Senator."

"Well, I already know one of them and that's Captain Jonathan Archer. May I know the names of the others?"

"Of course."

Kunama motioned for the small group to come foreword. Cruzan shook hands with Archer warmly.

"It's good to see you in the flesh Captain. We rarely get visitors from different homeworlds these days. I'm glad you came"

Archer smiled whilst shaking Cruzan's hand. "I'm glad we did come." This earned him a hug from Cruzan and he stepped back from Cruzan a little surprised. He said nothing, it wouldn't do to offend Senator Cruzan.

Kunama and Cruzan moved on to T'Pol.

"This is Sub Commander T'Pol. She's the Science Officer" Kunama said, smiling.

"Welcome to Nolfia, Sub Commander T'Pol. May I ask what species you are?" he asked, very politely

"Of course, I am Vulcan" T'Pol replied. Cruzan noted she spoke tonelessly.

"Vulcan? We have heard of them from the Romulans who come here. Oh well, I'm glad you've come Sub Commander"

T'Pol nodded.

"This is Commander Charles Tucker the third. Chief Engineer of Enterprise" Kunama gestured.

"Delighted to meet you Commander" Cruzan said, warmly.

"An' the same to you Senator" Trip heartily replied, his southern accent thickening. Cruzan, being true to himself, liked people with accents. It made conversations more interesting. he shook hands with Trip vigourously. He moved on to the next person to be introduced. Like himself, he had dark hair, nearly black. his eyes were a stormy blue, interesting colour he though as he shook hands with the man.

"This Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. In charge of Weapons and Security."

"You're department Kunama.' Cruzan laughed 'Charmed to meet you Mr. Reed."

Malcolm nodded and smiled. Cruzan Smiled in return as he went to another. This one being female and did have black hair. Her nose, he noted was shaped differently to the others but he thought this normal for their specie, whatever it was. He had yet still to ask.

"This is Ensign Hoshi Sato"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ensign"

"Thank you Senator Cruzan" Hoski replied, smiling. Her smile was genuine down to the last wrinkle around her eyes.

"And last but not least Ensign Travis Mayweather" Kunama gestured once more

"Good to see you and what race are you may I ask?"

This caused the young man to laugh and grin.

"I'm not a different race, we have different colours for humans"

"Ah. I see. Not unlike our own coloured variations then?"

Travis nodded and grinned once more. Cruzan did the same. Cruzan turned back to Kunama.

"I think we'd better go to incert hall and have that chat about what needs to be discussed. The child speaks perfect English according to the family. Follow me"

Kunama nodded and they followed Cruzan to another room. The room was finely decorated with engraved stonework and carved woodwork. They were offered chairs at a long wooden table that could easily sit two to three dozen people. The chairs had holes in the lower backs of the seat, obviously for the tails of Nolfians. They sat at the table.

"Now I can now tell you Kunama, that the pup's name is Den'ik. He's at an age where he doesn't really understand things."

"How old is he?" Kunama inquired.

"He's five going on six a week on Tuesday" Cruzan answered

"I see" Kunama acknoledged, nodding slightly.

"Captain Archer. I hope you don't mind having Den'ik on board?" Cruzan inquired. He hoped it wouldn't be.

"Not at all Senator." Archer smiled.

"That's good. Well, I'd better invite the little tyke in shouldn't I? I'll be back General"

Kunama gave him a nod and the man exited the room.

Archer looked around him; the woodcarvings were immaculate and stunning to see.

"Was all this done by hand?" Archer gestured to the work

"Yes. I believe it's a Co'nam design but I'm not sure" Kunama answered looking around at the design plastered along the huge walls

"It looks beautiful" Archer said, awed by the quantity

"I'm glad you approve"

Just then Cruzan entered with a young boy. The boy's fur was brown and his right ear was pierced. He looked unsure of himself, as if he didn't know what to make of things. He missed the company of his mother. A tear fell down his face.

"Den'ik. This is your new mother" Cruzan said softly, whilst gesturing to Kunama.

The small boy only nodded to show he understood and cautiously went up to Kunama. His eyes twinkled but the face was full of sorrow.

"He's upset" Cruzan told Kunama.

"I understand"

Kunama stood from her chair and bent down to the young boy, her eyes meeting his.

"Dry those tears son, you'll be okay."

Den'ik looked hesitant but then he thrusted himself into Kunama's arms, crying forlornly. Kunama comforted him back letting him cry out his pain and loss. She gently rocked him back and forth.

"You know your parents' Kunama nodded 'They're curious to know about Enterprise and who's in command of it. I hope you visit them. They are a little anxious to meet you, Captain"

"I'm sure they would and we're more than happy to oblige"

"General, do you mind them seeing your parents?" Kunama shook her head.

"Not at all Senator. I'd be more than happy to show them where they live"

"Then it's settled."

Just then another Nolfian, smaller in size and in different clothing to the senators before. The Nolfian went up to Senator Cruzan and whispered something in his ear. Cruzan nodded solemnly and told the rest of the group that dinner had to be postponed.

"I am sorry Captain"

"Don't be Senator. It's nice to be here anyway"

"You're right. Now would be a good time to see Kunama's parents. I bid you a good journey Captain"

"Thank you Senator"

Kunama lifted the young boy from the floor and stood. She took the extra weight with ease. They left the hall and went to the square, where animals, similar to horses awaited them.

"What about the pod?" Trip enquired

"The land near my elders is very rugged and has no landing facilities," Kunama explained, "My Elders seem to think living in the city is a bad thing. Shalak is the only means of getting there"

"They look like Horses" Trip commented.

"I suppose. Except these are a lot faster. You'll see. You're riding female Shalak." Kunama returned the comment

"And the males have the horns?"

Kunama turned to see Archer standing by the head of a black Shalak who had a majestic set of antlers.

"Yes. Only Generals are allowed to ride them and whoever the General allows"

Kunama lifted Den'ik ontothe Black Shalak then lifted herself up behind him. The rest followed suit.

They followed Kunama to a little mansion in a green field. Two pots of flowers stood at the entrance of the pathway for which they rode along. They reached the mansion and dismounted from their elegant steeds to which tossed their heads.

Kunama took the young boy's hand and led them to the front door and knocked twice. Soon, a solemn young face peered through once she had opened the door slightly but it was quickly opened once the girl recognized the face before her.

"Kunama. You're home. Mother's been so worried"

"Can we come in. I have some friends that Father and Mother are anxious to meet?"

"Of course Kun. It's your home as much as it is theirs you know"

The girl let them through, tail wagging excitedly. Kunama went through the grand hallway but changed the course towards a doorway where an emanating light was shadowing the frame of the door.

She crossed through and saw her mother and father sitting by the hearth, their faces turned towards the noise of the sobbing child.

"Kunama. My fair. It's great to see you again"

"If only if it could have been sooner Father. Father, Mother, I have some friends whoI have been toldyou have been anxious to meet"

Just then the child tugged at Kunama's hand. Kunama bent towards him as her father introduced Kunama's Mother, Kiro, the youngest of three daughters, Cora and himself to Captain Archer and the rest.

"Kunama. Is he your daddy?"

"Indeed he is Den'ik and a charming one at that. You'll like him Den'ik, he's part of your family now, as is my Mother and three sisters"

"I never did like my mum but I like you" Den'ik looked at Kunama and gave her a small hug.

"Now don't let her friends and relatives hear that from you. It wouldn't be done."

"I know, Mum" Den'ik said quietly.

"Well, Kunama who is this young one?"

"This is Den'ik father, his mother died a few days ago and left him to me in her will."

"Den'ik of Truna?"

"I don't know"

"If so, I feel sorry for the lad. She wasn't a kind spirit mind. Well, how about something to eat, I bet you're a tad hungry. Kiro."

"I'm already on it love"

Kiro left the room, with Cora following behind her. The door closed silently behind them

"So, you're a Captain of a Starship?"

"Yes sir, I am. She's a wonderful vessel and has proved on many times her best"

"Yes and by the way. I may be a retired Admiral but you don't have to call me 'Sir'. You will call me Kre'Endo. What warp does your ship go up to?"

Tucker smiled and answered for his Captain who in turn smiled.

"Well, she can go up to warp 5.0 but we're trying to make her go to 5.3 to 5.5"

"I see. Ours can go up to 5.5 but if we need to we can push them to 6.0"

"wow"

"I see have your approval' Tucker merely nodded 'our weapons are somewhat better, with an accuracy of 9/10 hits. Though the design of the actual vessels are a little crude. I have tried profusely to get the Senate to change the design but they babble and squabble and never look at my suggestions so in the end I thought to hell with it."

"I can imagine."

"Can I offer you anything to drink? Our beverages may be a little different to yours I bet, though I managed to get a bottle of bourbon off a trade. An Arkonian dared to place a bet with me, and of course, I won"

They said they would love a drink and Kre'Endo disappeared from the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"An Admiral?" Archer asked Kunama, intriged

"Yes. He was in the great wars. That was before my time" Kunama replied, proudly.

"Ah"

"I love the style of this house. It's very interestin' "

"Thank you Commander. Again a Co'nam design. Co'nam is a very renowned sculptor and architect."

"His work is wonderful" Reed murmured

"I'm not sure if I like it or not. As a young sub-adult I was always used to the bare corridors of ships or tents depending on the battlefields on Nolfia's high hills. Décor wasn't important on the battle field"

The group smiled and Kre'Endo re-appeared from the kitchen area carrying a tray of glasses and one bottle filled with a brown substance. He set it on the table and started to fill all the glasses. Once he completed the task he set the bottle back on the tray and stoked the fire to gain more warmth from the smoldering embers.

"Help yourself if you want some. Kiro should be in shortly with some food."

"Thank you Kre'Endo"

All the enterprise crew picked up a glass save T'Pol, Hoshi and Den'ik. Kre'Endo took one up for himself and held it up. The others did the same.

"To new friends"

"New Friends"

They drank the bourbon down and put their glasses back on the tray.

"Help yourself if you would like more."

Cora entered with a large tray of food.

"Hmmm. My favourite" Kunama looked at Cora.

"Always was and always will be Kun."

Cora set the platter on the table after Kunama moved the drinks from there and placed it on the mantelpiece, or what Archer thought the Nolfian equivalent.

"Where's Sunte and Cana?" Kunama asked

"Oh. They got boyfriends now. So they're spending the night with them." Cora replied, smiling.

"Cana's got a boyfriend? You have to be kidding" Kunama laughed.

"No. I'm not kidding. She finally gave in to his pathetic pleas, after five long months. I bet she was torturing him for the fun of it." Cora laughed in return, having to sit to save herself from falling over in fits.

"You two girls can stop arguing over Cana. Her private life should remain private. That, I believe what private means."

"Yes Father" His two daughters replied in exactly the same tone of voice, as they always had done when they were pups.

Archer smiled at the two women's ranting. It reminded him of home. The door opened and Kiro walked in with another platter. This one was smaller than the first. She placed it on a side table near Archer and Travis. She smiled and sat next to Kunama.

Den'ik, who found his new surroundings rather comfortable and relaxing sat in between the two and fell asleep, his head resting against Kunama's arm. He snored softly.

"He suits you Kunama. You look like Kiro when she had Cana and Sunte when they were his age. They used to do that"

Kunama looked at the sleeping pup and smiled. She then looked at her mother who wasn't smiling but looked like she wasn't with it.

"Mother. Are you all right?"

Kunama had to repeat it three times before having to gently prod her mother to respond.

"What dear?"

"Are you all right? You don't seem with it today Mother"

"I…I'm fine. No need to worry about me dear."

"Kunama"

Kunama looked at her father, who looked very grave at this point

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Kunama nodded.

Kunama nodded lightly and lifted Den'ik's head gently and replaced it on her seat. She followed her father out of the room.

"So. Has Kunama been a good officer on board your vessel?" Cora asked.

"Yes. She has. Ever since we found her she has been helping with odd bits round the ship."

"Do you have children?" Kiro asked, interested now to find out about these so called humans.

"No. I don't. I plan to one day"

"They're wonderful. They give you question an adult wouldn't have asked. They're not afraid of anything. Well, most of them. Sunte was a shy child. Cana was completely the opposite. Cora was a bit of both…."

"Mother! I don't think they need to know"

"I'm only saying things. Do help yourselves to the food."

The crew nodded and took a few choice morsels of the food.

Kunama returned and her father entered shortly afterwards. Kunama sat down after lifting the pup's head and replacing it on her arm. Cora gave her some of the meat, which hadn't been touched yet to which Kunama gratefully took and started to nibble on it.

Her teeth and jaws made short work on the morsel. Archer was amazed how fast the piece of food that Kunama was eating went so quick but he quit the staring and tried something he hadn't tried before on the small platter near him.

"Enjoying the food Captain?"

"It's lovely. Thank you Kre'Endo"

"So. What's the décor like on your ship?"

"It's gray mainly. With the odd touches of silver and light metallic blue"

"Hmm. I must say I prefer those colours. We have brown, black and white. It's like sitting in a gigantic Casô bar" Kre'Endo laughed smiling as he resumed in his chair.

"Casô?" Trip asked

"It's like one of your chocolate bars" Kunama raised the answer and Kre'Endo nodded.

"I must get our senate to change the colour arrangement. Brown, Black and white is most displeasing"

Archer nodded in understanding. He looked at Kunama and smiled. She had her head laid back, her mouth was open and her tongue was hanging out slightly. She was slumped in the sofa, if Nolfians called it that. Den'ik was snoring softly on her lap and her hand was laid across his small chest. Their breathing was in rhythm with each other.

"She must have been tired. She doesn't usually sleep this early"

"She looks so peaceful" Cora added.

Archer looked at Cora, not having heard her speak for a long period of time. She was quite short and had black fur. Both of her ears were pierced and wore very girly clothing.

Cora noticed him looking at her and smiled, cheekily. He smiled in return and diverted his attention.

He rested his eyes upon the large window. It overlooked vast open moors. He kept staring out of the window, the background noise drowned out as he watched. As minutes passed he saw a figure coming, quickly towards the house. As it came nearer he saw it was a Nolfian on a Shalak. The man dismounted as soon as he reached the house. The Shalak started to feed.

He knocked on the door, which woke both Den'ik and Kunama.

"I wonder who that could be?"

Said Kre'Endo as he got up to answer the knock. Seconds passed until Kre'Endo returned into the room with the Nolfian who had been riding the Shalak. Kre'Endo was again looking grim. So was the strange man.

"General Kunama?"

Kunama woke with a start and looked at who had called her name.

"Yes?"

"I have some bad news to tell you. May I speak with you alone General?" The man asked, dipping hismuzzle lightly

"Of course. We can speak it out in the hallway"

Kunama rose as Kre'Endo slowly sat and followed the strange man into the hallway where a faint murmur came.

"That was Dera. He serves in the army. He's been there for a long time and is a great friend of the family. Except he comes bearing bad news for Kunama. It is by luck she's here to hear him." Kre'Endo explained.

An hour went by and Kunama still hadn't returned into the room. Den'ik was getting worried.

"Where's Mum gone to?"

Cora looked at the young pup and smiled weakly.

"She's gone to speak with that man. He is called Dera. He serves with the army."

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know Den'ik. It depends on what news she hears" Cora said sadly.

Den'ik didn't make any more comment and fiddled with his fingers.

Kunama entered looking forlorn but she just sat next to Den'ik and sighed.

"Mummy, what's wrong?"

Kunama looked at him and gently hugged him to her.

"Nothing is wrong Den'ik"

"You're lying. There is something wrong"

"I'll tell you later. I'd rather not talk of it now"

Den'ik snuggled into her and she nuzzled his head. Kiro and Kre'Endo looked at them both worryingly. The strange entered.

"I apologize for disturbing you Kre'Endo."

"It wasn't a problem. More of a surprise" Kre'Endo bowed

"I will take my leave. Thank you. I'm sorry General" Dera bowed.

Kunama only nodded.

"Good evening"

And with that he left closing the door behind him. Archer watched him mount his steed and ride off cross the green moor.

"It will be dark soon so if you want to return to your ship today, now would be the time" Kre'Endo supplied. Archer nodded in acknoledgment.

"Thank you for having us Kre'Endo"

"It's my pleasure and whenever you're near Nolfia do pay us a visit. We love to hear from you again." Kre'Endo smiled.

"We'll let you know"

The Enterprise crew rose along with the rest of the people in the room. Kunama lifted Den'ik onto her hip.

"Out of curiosity Kunama, have you run into that young fellow Shran again? He was certainly a nice fellow" Kre'Endo asked, thoughtfully.

"Yes. He's currently on Enterprise" Kunama said slowly. She noticed her mother and knew she didn't approve of Shran, just because he was an Andorian. She hugged her father the best she could with Den'ik in her arms.

**Chapter 6 coming soon! Please R&R!**


End file.
